


Far Away Relationships

by BlueFishyLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Before being whole





	1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday night when Chanyeol got back to EXO's dorm after practicing. He came to panic when he heard whispers through the kitchen. He left his shows near the door and tip toed to the kitchen to check out from where the whispers where coming. 

Taking a vaze on his way there for defence.  
He was relieved when he saw Baekhyun ravaging the fridge and bitting their donuts, talkin to himself in the process. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked the slightly older male and watched him flinched. 

"Yeol!!! You scared me" He exhalled as his breathe was caught in his throat from the fright. 

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to... So what are you doing here?" he asked again placing the vaze on the kitchen counter. 

"Im eating Yeol" the older answered cutely bitting off a big piece of a donut. 

"I can see that..I meant why are you eating at this hour?" he asked again as he moved near the latter. 

"Because I'm hungry?!" Baekhyun answered as a matter of factly.

"Right! Sorry I'm tired" he exhalled as he sat beside the older and rested his head at the shelves behind them.

"Its okay Yeol, arent we all ?" he said and took another bite from a vanilla flavor donut. "How did you do today?"

"It was okay.." Chanyeol said looking at the floor sadly. 

"You will do better tomorrow!" the shorter male cheared for him

"Yeah I guess I will" he said and started playing with his hands.

"You will, you will see!! By the way... did you know Lay is coming for a week starting tomorrow?" he cheared with much excitment.

"Really?!"

"Neh! We are going to be whole again! The three of us!" 

A smile creeped on Chanyeol's face as he looked at Baekhyun who had stopped bitting his donut and was smilling back at him. Chanyeol's next motions had been in a slow seducive way as walked towards their bedroom. 

It took Baekhyun some minutes to realize his companion had been gone. He jolt up and he placed the box with the donuts back at the freege together with his half eaten one. He could worry about Suho finding that latter. 

At that small void of time Baekhyun had before running behind the younger, Chanyeol had undressed and was waiting for him on the bed in the nude. Only a sheet covering the curves of his body, his curles crystalizing silver on the moons light and the pink on his cheeck reminding anyone of sakura petals. Petals that were covering his chubby cheecks. 

Baekhyun closed the door and turned the key to lock it as he was mesmerized by the sight. His Chanyeol was trully a miracle. And just for tonight he was all his. Just his. One last night alone till they would get whole again.


	2. A hot night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD FORGOTTEN HOW TO WRITE SMUT BACK THEN, FORGIVE THIS SHIT OFF SMUT

Sheets being turned and curled and ripped. Moans were dancing in the room together with pants and clouds of little breaths were playing hide and seek with the moon.  
  
Minds lost in the shame enchantment, bodies tangled in weird ways. Love and passion trapped between. Kisses. Oh those kisses. Starting fearing but daring, continuing soft and tender, ending up with flame and passion.  
  
Hands caressing the soft and sweaty skin. Finger curling up in the curls. The moon light drawing patterns on the free back together with fingers -nails- digging in it. Head thrown back, moans leave lips.  
  
Lips that are pulmp and red. Eyes locked. Melody exchange. Not any melody, the melody of their heart. Beating for one another. Because they became one.  
  
'I love you' 's run in the room. Eyes close. Cavern getting explored. Saliva tricle down the chin, tongues battle.  
  
Passion covering the room. Fire covering their hearts.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol pant as his lover layed himself beside him. The latter smiling or rather grinning.  
  
"You seem exausted, although i did all the work.." Baekhyun teased gaining a pout from the other.  
  
"I guess you did a great work then" the taller of the two retorded. The pout turning into a lovely smile.  
  
And then they kissed again. A sweet kiss. A gentle kiss. A romantic kiss.  
  
"Beakhyunnie~"  
  
A looked shared.  
  
"You kidding right?"  
  
A shake of the head.  
  
"What got into you today.."  
  
"I dont know..but I love you~"  
  
Another kiss.  
  
Trace of kisses down to one's nipples.  
  
A moan. Tracing down further.  
  
Fingers working on the nips. More moans.  
  
Palm caressing the inner tight. Slidding down to one's entrance.  
  
"Ugh! Baby, you held my cum in you..."  
  
"I always do that.." Moans and pants.  
  
"..." A blush.  
  
"W..what? "  
  
"Nothing...get prepared Baekhyung junior is ready to invent~"  
  
A chuckle. "I love it when you announcing it like its a game~"  
  
A grin. "But it is..It our game"  
  
A gasp. Kisses covering the flesh again.  
  
"M..Move" Chanyeol coes. And Baekhyun obeys.  
  
He starts with slow thrust and by the time Chanyeol is moaning he has fasten the pace amazingly. His free hand stroking Chanyeols forgotten manhood. The latter throwing his head back in bliss. Moaning.  
  
"OoooOooohhhhh~~ B..Babyyyyy~~" the shorter of the two grins.  
  
"Y..yeeeesss moooaaar , pleeeaaaseee~~" The grin turning bigger, thrusting faster , harder inside the one he claims he loves. Having the time of his life.  
  
"AAAAhhhhhhh~ Y..Yeoooolll...I..I didnt know it feel so gooood f..fucking you with my come already in you.." he teased. The latter turning grimson red.  
  
"B..babyyyyy~~ d..dont say things like thaaaaaat " he tried to make a normal sentence but it didnt occure.  
  
Baekhyun pulled him closer, lifting his leg over his shoulder so he could get deeper in him.  
"Y..you are going to enjoy this ankle as much as I will" he said thrusting in with all his strength. Sending jolts up Yeol's body as soon as his tip rubed against his prostate.  
  
Moans turned into screams.  
  
Yeol couldnt stop for as long as the other was abusing his sweet spot .. he could just lie there, squirming and screaming for the friction and over frown pleasure.  
  
It wasnt long after that Chanyeol couldnt take it anymore  
"B..babyyyy..I..I think im com---" he didnt have the chance to finish his sentence before he came hard on his stomach and on Baekhyun's hand.  
  
Baekhyun though just kept thrusting in the latter, licking and sucking his hand clean from Yeol's come before sharing it with him in a passionate kiss. Giving Chanyeol to taste himself.  
  
Many thrusts more and Baekhyung releaved his second orgasm, making Chanyeol moan with him again as the warm fluid filled his back.  
  
Baekhyun collapsed beside his lover kissing his lips tenderly.  
  
"Baby..I cant anymore.."he said between pants. Chanyeol just smiled knowingly.  
  
Then he hugged the other closer and as Baekhyun slipped to dreamland Chanyeol whispered sweet "I love you's" to his ear till he himself fall asleep.


	3. Lay's Arrival

_"Where is Chanyeol?"_  
  
Baekhyun was waiting at least an hour at the airport. Chanyeol was so excited Lay would come visit he sent the other there earlier than needed. Of corse he wanted to be there himself but being taken two times roughly after a long time, he was kinda sore. Of corse Baekhyun didnt complained he had fun last night.   
  
So there he was waiting in the chairs right accross the door from where Lay would come out any second now. The megaphones had informed him that Lay's flight had arrived and he was bitting his nails and shaking his legs in anticipation. He wanted more than anything to see Lay getting out of that door.   
  
He jolt up thinking he saw him but it was just some girl using a paper mask with his lover face on her. Seriously sometimes he thought fans had nothing better to do or that they dont have lives for themselves. At least noone knew about  Lay's arrival exept him, Chanyeol and all the other exo's for that matter. But no fans, no photographers, no anyone else. Of corse both of them would be discuised because seriously those fans are crazy and apparently can recognize each one of them just by looking at there nose.   
  
Okay, maybe their nose is a bit of what would you say exaggeration but nonetheless you get what I mean. Lyckily the fans cant recognize them from the hair.   
  
He chuckled at that thought.   
  
"Where is Chanyeol?" a voice came from behind him.    
  
He turned around to see none other than his lover. Standing there with a smile that was reaching his eyes, more likely his sunglasses. Oh, Lay looked so cool with those sunglasses.   
He also wore a a yellow hoodie Chanyeol had bought for him and the jeans they all bought together from a mall in China. And of corse the all stars that he himself had bought him.   
  
Yes! Lay was wearing their memories in the way back to them.   
  
"Yah! Shouldnt you greet me first unicorn!" he said playfully.   
  
Unicorn. Just another name the fans created from the MAMA video. Chanyeol apparently liked it a lot. So thats his nickname now. Funny isnt it.  
  
"My greeting Baekhyun ah!" Lay said bowing.   
  
Causing Baekhyun to hit him laughing.   
  
"Greetings to you too hyung" he exhaled taking Lay's suitcase from the floor "Come on, Yeol is waiting for you, he is really excited you know" he said smiling.   
  
"I see.. you still didnt answer me why Yeol isnt here in the first place"  
  
"He is just really tired.. He was dancing all night to get the new steps right..you know how he is at that right?"  
  
"Was it just dancing or you two had a naughty night? We both know how Yeol is when he is excited. Plus we both know that we cant say no to him not matter what..So..did you had a naughty night ?"  
  
Baekhyun laughed, the older knew him and himself very well. And he was right indeed , he couldnt say no to Yeol and neither could Lay. He also didnt need to aswer, Lay got the message the second the younger laughed.   
  
  
But that was it. That was their connection. The way they connect to one another. All three of them. From Baekhyun to Chanyeol to Yixin, the way they all connected. Just love.  
  
  
"Sooo..did you had a good time topping ?" Lay asked, enjoining the pink hue covering Baekhyun's cheecks.  
  
"HYUNG!" he shouted whisperdly. The pink hue turning into red. A small smile creeping to his features. "Y..yes, I did, you yourself know its rare to top Yeol..right?!"  
  
Lay lauhed.   
"Oh yes thats so true..I wish I get a chance now that Im here..Do you think he'll let me?"  
  
"Yeol, as I said before, is so excited you are here. I think you will get a chance hyung"  
  
"Great!" exhaled the older excitedly.  
  
It was weird. Them talking about those things. Sure they did as lovers but that was only in bed. Baekhyun couldnt speak about those things in the seat of the car without turning totally red. And Baekhyun knew that Lay was enjoining every inch of him getting red. Every inch of him.  
  
"Baekhyunnie ?"  
  
"N..Neh hyung?" Baekhyung swifted in his seat as Lay stopped the car. Trying to hide something that the other propably had already seen.   
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Are you aroused?"


End file.
